betta_fishfandomcom-20200213-history
Illnesses and cures
Sicknesses and illnesses for betta fish are treated and found as follows *''Ammonia Poisoning'' - This is caused by uncycled tanks or bowls. Symptoms include red or inflamed gills and gasping at the surface. This can be prevented by using a filter and cycling your tank before adding your fish. Your Betta might also have symptoms such as: clamped fins, loss of appetite, and might be sitting at the bottom struggling to breathe. *Ich- This can be identified as small white bumps on the body of the fish. It can easily be treated by commercially available treatment. But make sure that you change the water first for best results. Your fish might also be scratching itself with the rocks or plants with this condition. You can also treat it with a little salt but only after more research because too much can be fatal to your fish. *''Chlorine Poisoning'' - Chlorine's negative effects cannot be undone. It is, then, top priority to treat your water with water conditioner. *''Bacterial Infection'' Can be treated by purchasing a Gram Negative anti-bacterial fish medication, applying the suggested dosage on the bottle, and putting the tank in a dark room, as the light will break down the substance. *''Cotton Wool Disease'' is a Gram Negative bacteria that can be identified by a mucus-like coating on the skin of the fish. It can be treated by using 4 teaspoons of marine salt to the gallon in your tank. * *''Vibrosis'' can be treated by using Gram Negative treatment. *''Acid-Fast Disease'' is caused by acid fast bacteria. Symptoms are red stained rods in the skin smear. These lesions are practically irreversible. Euthanize fish in appropriate way to save it a long, painful death. *''Velvet Disease'' is visible as dusty gold flecks on the body. To treat it raise the temperature to 85F and add a anti-parasitic medication such as Aquari Sol.You can also treat it the same way as ich. *''Fin Ailments'' which include fin rot, are best treated by ensuring that your fish has an appropriate tank environment. Provide plants and decorations for your betta to rest on, resting on the tank bottom is one of the leading causes of fin rot. Use warm, clean water and avoid any decoration that could tear fins. If this doesn't work, you can add a commercially purchased product. If the fin is damaged, its recommended to ensure that the water is as clean as possible to reduce risk of infection. *''Dropsy'' is a combination of symptoms, including raised scales and bloating, that result from a bacterial infection. Although there is no cure for dropsy, Maracyn 2 and clean water might help. *''Tuberculosis'' Don't worry, it might give you a skin infection, but nothing worse. If you find a large amount of dead fish in your tanks, it may be tuberculosis. There is no cure, you will probably have to start from scratch with a new tank and new equipment. Tuberculosis can mimic many fish deceases and while is very rare for fish, can still happen. *Cotton Mouth- This terrible disease will effect the fish as follows: *1)There will be a white speck or grey coating on the mouth *2)The white will rapidly grow until your poor fish will look like a spider wrapped its mouth like a fly *3)The fish will become lethargic and won't be able to breathe or use its mouth in any way(severe) *4)If not treated right away your fish's mouth will rot away * Swim Bladder Decease-a decease when the swim blatter is not correctly working. No one quite knows the cause. They think it is caused from fluids entering the swim blatter.You can feed it a pea. microwave it for 15 sec and peel it then cut it to betta bite sized. you can prevent this decease by feeding your betta a heathdiet.[Male Betta (healthy)] Category:Care